Tempting
by jennawritess
Summary: Griffin and Sam snippet; lemon. (I know, title sucks)


Whether she wanted to deny it or not, Sam knew she was a tease. Although her food intake had always been poorly made choices, nature had blessed her with a heavenly bosom and a tiny waist that smoothly curved onto the swell of her toned behind. She could have fooled one to believe she was an angelic figure, as her seductive mannerism were a charm all on their own.

Her crystal-like eyes glanced at her bubbly friend, Carly's thin arms dangling around her boyfriend's shoulders while she pecked innocent kisses at him. They had been dating for quite some time now, secretly, as Spencer could not know she was dating bad boy Griffin. It was easy to sneak around, as the iCarly trio always found themselves going places, all they had to do was phone him and wait a few minutes. They had chosen the Groovy Smoothie, a regular; having a few minutes walking in and choosing a table, Carly and Freddie went to order for the rest.

Her thoughts had been focused on her phone, liking posts on social media before she felt her long strands of blonde waves being softly pushed over her shoulder. Bony fingers went as far to tuck behind her ear, a smirk awaiting her when she glanced up. "I'm sure many watch the show just to see your pretty face," Griffin commented, leaning back on his chair as he quickly glanced back up to see Carly was still distracted by the menu to witness him. Sam couldn't deny Griffin was demandingly attractive; she would go as far to wonder just how massive his cock was in her lonesome times.

When she followed his gaze, noting her friend wasn't looking, she did as she always did: play. Leaning forward, squeezing her breasts together against her tee was enough to grab his attention, although her neckline wasn't low enough to reveal cleavage. "Is that why you watch?" She inquired, a mist daze aimed at him, the tip of her tongue skimming on her upper lip before she smirked childlike. He didn't reply, yet his devilish grin said everything, earning a burst of giggles. Griffin had the hots for her, and she figured Carly wasn't giving in to whatever request he'd put out.

"We should hang out sometime," he offered, eyeing the soft features of her face. Chubby cheeks with a rosy hue; large eyes and curled eyelashes.

"We are hanging out," Sam commented, watching his posture; still lazily against the chair with his arms open while resting his elbows over it. His legs were spread, giving her the perfect excuse to glance down at his crotch area, biting her lower lip to grasp his attention far too quickly. Lingering her eyes on it, feeling his eyes pierce on her as she knew he was becoming hard. When she looked back at him, prompting her elbow on the table and resting her chin at the palm of her hand, she sighed dreamily, "I bet we could have an amazing time," she teased with a hint of sarcasm.

"You bet your ass we would," he hissed, feeling furious that they were in public territory where he couldn't pin her against the table to show her just what she seemed to be interested in. He wanted her – now! Throughout their meal, she could feel his eyes burning on her skin, making her hide behind Freddie as she'd lean on him, almost in another teasing manner. She found herself purposely dripping the ketchup of her fries at the side of her lip to her chin, slowly wiping it off with her finger and quickly slurping the finger inside her mouth. Quick enough to not make anything obvious, all the while slow enough to keep Griffin gawking at her, almost getting caught.

She waved at him and Carly goodbye as they had planned to have a private outing afterwards.

When Carly got home she was quick to call Sam, the blonde teen laying in bed dressed in shorts and a tank as she stared at her ceiling. Apparently he wanted more from Carly; he tried to fondle her body, to which she quickly stopped and asked to be taken home. Sam asked her why she didn't want to go further, and although they were having a phone conversation she could envision Carly's flustered face as she inaudibly admitted to being a virgin – in all ways possible. Sam would joking around with her, only to earn another embarrassed face.

Sam was a virgin herself, she was just quite more active. It was something she'd flaunt; Carly was aware that Sam loved to masturbate and had gone far enough to give blowjobs. But no penetration had been made. She was waiting for someone special.

There was a knock on her door, asking Carly to hold, as it was probably her mom who might have forgotten her keys again. To her surprise, as she swung her door open, a tall figure greeted her with an all too familiar smirk from earlier. Sam placed a palm on her hip, her eyebrow flinching upwards, her phone still pressed against her ear. Before he could say anything, Sam interjected with a loud, "Hey Carls, I'ma have to call 'ya back. Mom needs me real quick."

Clicking her phone off, twirling into one-eighty to walk away knowing he'd follow suit, she went on to say, "How the hell did you find my address?"

He chuckled low, slamming the door behind them as he took steps towards her, quickly wrapping his arms around her tiny waist to press against his body. "I'm Griffin, I can find anything within seconds." She felt his hot breath at the side of her neck, where he was already pressing his nose against.

She mocked a laugh, her petite hands pushing his embrace away, "You're dating my best friend, in case you forgot." She hasn't. Turning to face him, she crossed her arms over her chest, his eyes going to notice her large breasts getting pushed up.

His masculine hands held her shoulders, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, pulling her towards him, "I thought best friends shared everything with each other?" Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes. Still, Griffin went to envelops his arms around her body, trailing them south until he was holding each of her ass cheeks in each palm. She gasped, surprised by his actions while admitting to herself how turned on she was getting.

Her house was empty; just she and her best friend's boyfriend. It was tempting. He grinded himself on her, his cock obviously erect and waiting for her. He was wearing jeans, impressing her that she was able to notice the imprint of his bulge quite easily. He kissed her ear and began to nibble on her earlobe, an involuntary giggle emitting form her as she melted like butter within his hold. The way he massages her ass got her heated up, her knees becoming weak as he kept himself against her.

"Your pretty face got me hard," he whispered at her, sending shivers down her back. There was disappointment in feeling his hands abandon the way they'd caress her behind, now unbuttoning and zipping down his jeans. He swiftly whipped out the cock she had imagined many times before, being just as she had envisioned. He began to swivel his jeans lower and lower, the still air making it twitch. It was long, possibly eight inches, thick and veiny. And as though her body had a mind of its own, the blonde headed teen found herself kneeling on the floor in front of him.

She sat, eye to eye with the head of his cock staring at her before she took it in her dainty hands. Her thumb curled around it, softly creating friction as she rubbed her palm upward over his head. He grunted and she smirked, leaning her fingers to touch the precum discharging, using it as its natural lubricant to help with the harsh tension around his shaft. She stroked it a few times to get her going, not taking long before she took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling on its tip as she looked up at him.

A low groan dragged itself out his throat while looking down at her. The way she was slurping him in and out, while holding him and having anornally large blue eyes gaze at him made him want to release all too fast. But he wouldn't let that happen anytime soon. The way her fingertips pressed on him, her nails almost digging into his flesh as her slobber drenched his cock was too much. Her sounds of low moans and enjoyment made him suddenly fuck her mouth intensely, both of his hands reaching for her mane of wild curls to keep in place as he began to thrust into her throat.

The abrupt movement startled her, her hands holding onto his jeans while he penetrated in mere bliss. He was fully moaning now; he could feel himself, the way his shaft skimmed on her throat and how her teeth scraped when he pulled back only to push back in. In a coughing fit, she fell back once released, saliva dripping out her mouth like puke.

"What the fuck, Griffin?" She wiped her spit, quite glad it hadn't been his cum. But he was still hard, she could see.

"My bad, got out of hand."

She rolled her eyes, "Pull that shit again, you walk out."

"Hey, hey, I said I was sorry," he said again, throwing his hands up in a defense manner, palms open at her, kneeling in front of her. He kissed her, and she pulled away, shaking her head and wiping her mouth in a fast movement, receiving a confused look from him.

"We're fucking, not making love," she stated. It didn't take any convincing to get him going; his arms began removing her shirt to leave her in her bra. Emerald green and laced, cupping her breasts perfectly. His face submerged in between them, dragging his tongue across them and quickly biting her flesh. She gasped, yelping but not pulling away. He unclipped the hooks at her back, allowing the garment to fall and reveal her perky pink nipples.

He took them in his hands, massaging them while Sam moaned delightfully, appreciating the way he had now began to tug and pinch her nipples. Her breasts were soft, smooth and driving him crazy. Griffin's teeth went to take a nipple in, his hot tongue dragging goosebumps around her body. He sucked on it, while continuing to care for the other breast. Sam pressed her palm on his chest, slightly pushing him as he leaned back, repositioning herself atop him.

Sam's hips straddled over his, his mouth taking her nipple in his once again, teething on it while her hips began to make circular motions over his raw cock. Though she wasn't naked on her lower half, her garments were thin enough to feel him though her wet panties. He was throbbing, harder than before as she slid back and forth against it. Her breathing was racing. "Oh, f – fuck!" Griffin exclaimed, letting his head hang backwards as he felt like he'd been holding it for too long.

She was enjoying it far too much; her hips thrusted onto him in a harsher manner, his cock taking her beating. His arms cradled her suddenly, placing her on her back, not wasting time to drag her shorts and panties down her thighs, then over her knees before carelessly letting it hang on one of her ankles. She was amazingly wet. A light bush of pubes at her entrance, taunting him.

Griffin adjusted himself in between her spread legs, on his knees as the tip of his cock was now touching the lips of her pussy. His fluids mixing with her own, ready to thrust.

"Condom?" She asked breathlessly, his own teasing smile taunting her. "You don't got a condom?" She asked and he simply shook his head. She began to deny him access without any sort of protection, but he was quick to wear her down after convincing her his pull-out game was strong and secure.

He lifted her legs upwards, keeping his sturdy palms behind the fold of her knees, trying to stay balanced. His tip made an entrance, a whimper escaping her mouth. In a slower pace he pushed further, the depth and warmth taking him into insanity. He was raw inside of her, feeling her wetness, submerging himself in it. Once fully in, he gently pulled out, repeating the movement until she seemed comfortable. Her expression relaxed, moaning in delight, ecstatic when his rhythm began. He pushed in and out, faster than before, keeping her in place when she began to spasm beneath him. His hands released her legs and went to hold her breasts, now standing on his knees while masssing her tits and aggressively penetrating her.

He could feel himself, he was coming. Her cries were making him go mad, her pelvis thrusting towards him with encouragement as she cursed, fully engulfed in her orgasm. "F – fucking shit! Ah – ah, ahh!" He was tempted to release inside of her. She felt so good. Hot and marvelous at the way her pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock. She wanted him. Yet, he found himself pulling out just in time, erupting his white substance on her belly and specks of his semen landing over her breasts.

"Fucking hell, Griffin!"

He apologized, sitting back as he began to become soft. Sam stayed laying down, twitching, quite sensitive as her orgasm was passing through.

* * *

**Have I ever mentioned how insanely hot Griffin and Sam are? I have other works on them, but they're quite dark, so I don't think I'll post them here. I hope y'all like this piece! **

**P.S. I don't think Sam as a character would ever truly fuck Carly's boyfriend, so aside from that, please let me know what you guys thought! **

**Should I write a second part? **

**Jenna. **


End file.
